Dyrandoh
Dyrandoh appeared in 2011 TV series called Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Dyrandoh (ダイランドー Dairandō) is a member of the Imperial Guards, accompanying Ackdos Gill to the Gigant Horse and becoming the invasion force's new second in command. A cocky and arrogant figure in personality, Dyrandoh often spurts out English words in his dialogue and uses the catchphrase, (ちょい''"Choi!") in his sentences. He carries a giant mallet that he enlarges to execute his Giant Hammer attack. He along with Zatsurig accompanied Ackdos Gill to the ''Gigant Horse when the Emperor decided to take charge in the invasion of Earth after the death of his son, Warz Gill. Dyrandoh replaced Damaras as the invasion force's second-in-command after the later was imprisoned. Zatsurig went to fight the Gokaigers but was destroyed, this shocked Dyrandoh, who noted that Zatsurig was supposed to be as good as him. As the Gokaigers defeated Zangyack attacks with ease, Dyrandoh requested that he fight the Gokaigers himself. However, Insarn pleaded to the Emperor to let Damaras destroy them. The Emperor agreed and Dyrandoh informed Damaras that he would be given a chance to avenge Warz Gill's death. Thanks to Basco's betrayal and the heroic intervention of Don Dogoier, Damaras was destroyed. Dyrandoh was disappointed to see Damaras fail. As the Christmas holiday occured on Earth, Dyrandoh arrived on the planet with Action Commander Bibaboo to use his power to turn people into dolls. The two, along with a duo of Dogormin, encountered Luka Millfy and Gai Ikari, with Gai getting turned into a doll. The rest of the Gokaigers arrived and fought the Zangyack before Gokai Yellow joined the fray. Using the Kakuranger Keys to gain the advantage, the Gokaigers were caught off guard by Dyrandoh's hammer as they run off. Luka was turned into a doll by Bibaboo but a civilian who had transformed into Gokai Yellow snatched his Biba Stick and returned everyone to normal before the stick was destroyed. The Dogormin were taken out by the Gokaigers using the power of past Yellow Rangers. The Gokaigers used the Battle Fever J Keys to fight the guardsmen while Gokai Silver uses the Gokai Red and Gokai Green Keys to become the two-toned GokaiChristmas. Dyrandoh escaped as they used their finisher attacks on Bibaboo. Once Insarn was killed off by the Gokaigers, Dyrandoh proceeded to lead the entire Zangyack armada on the Gokaigers. Though having the upper hand at first, Dyrandoh is mortally wounded by the Gokaigers when distracted by seeing the armada being wiped out before being destroyed by the Gokai Galleon Buster's Rising Strike. Dyrandoh was part of an army of resurrected (mostly Super Sentai) monsters led by Space Raider after the revival of Madou Demon King Psycho. They proceeded to attack the gathering of Kamen Riders and Super Sentai, giving them a hard time. The heroes of recent years were in a pinch until the arrival of a force of Sentai and Rider reinforcements led by Akarenger and Kamen Rider Ichigo. The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. See Also * Redker Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fish Category:Aliens Category:Characters Portrayed by Masashi Ebara Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2011 Category:Super Sentai Universe Category:Kamen Rider Universe Category:Metal Heroes Universe